Eternal Hell
by Kikinii
Summary: They're creatures of shadow who feed off our souls. So why wouldn't this one just kill her already or leave her the hell alone.
1. Chapter 1

Too many beautiful people have died..."

Orie thought to herself as she stared at her ceiling listening to Jimmie Hendrix's "purple haze" blast through her room.

If there was a god why would he let so many good, important people die, such as John Lennon, Abraham Lincoln, John F. Kennedy, Martin Luther King... the list just went on.

She was absolutely sure there was no god. The way we were all created she wasn't quite sure, but she knew evolution was a right step in the direction explaining the way all life was created and functioned. Digging her face into her pillow she sighed, inhaling the sweet scent of the lavender detergent her mom had just recently bought.

Thinking about the whole origin of life and the universe was all way too complicated. She only really gave it a real thought when she was high, like she was now.

Sitting back up with a small smile playing at her lips she grabbed her small glass pipe from off her dresser and lit up another toke. Weed had always been a big thing with her. It made her feel like she could figure out anything, or realize something she hadn't noticed when she was sober. As she exhaled the smoke she let out a laugh making the cloud rush out of her lungs.

Tonight she was supposed to hit the clubs with her best friend. She had never been to a club. She imagined the music would mostly be abunch of R&B and pop shit music and she would be having alot, alot of drinks. She emphasized on the thought of drinks cause that was the only thing that was going to make this night fun. Looking over at her clock it read 6:55 p.m. She had an hour to get ready before her friend arrived.

Slowly slipping off the edge of her bed in a weed stricken haze she walked over to her closet. She didn't have any fashionable night club clothing so instead she picked out a pair of skin tight black jeans and a Beatles shirt sporting a painted red strawberry from the movie "Across the Universe."

She never wore much makeup so she painted on some red lipstick and black eyeshadow before she was finally finished getting ready. She couldn't exactly brush her hair since she had dyed bright red dreadlocks that hung just past her shoulders. Looking in the mirror she already knew there was no way she would fit in with the bunch of club going "mostly" slutty girls that came to the clubs hoping to find someone.

Her eyes were glazed over and starting to turn red. Normally she would have put in some eye drops but she was feeling too lazy.

Shrugging at her reflection in the mirror she couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Her and her friend were only going to this club because they both had never been. It was in their nature to try out new things. Even though the only way they were going to have fun was by drinking an excessive amount she didn't mind.

Since she was already ready about an hour early she went back to her pipe and began packing a new bowl.

_xxx_

"C'mon Orie you have to dance if I dance."

Ignoring her friends comment she absently stared out the window for about a minute, watching the blur of trees and other cars pass by.

"Ill only dance if you get me extremely wasted."

Even though she wasn't looking at Ramona she knew her friend was annoyed by the way she spoke.

"Drinks are about five dollars a shot... I can only afford so much on my own. You're the one who has a job you should be treating me."

Sticking out her tongue in amusement she turned toward Ramona who was staring at her expectantly from the drivers seat.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry by the end of tonight **you'll** at least be too drunk to stand. I have work in the morning so i'm only going to drink for the first hour or two. "

Stopping at a red light Ramona tapped the steering wheel with her index finger.

"Ah I forgot you have work tomorrow, what a pain." She let out a grunt bouncing in her seat impatiently.

"Yeah I guess it's sorta a pain, but I guess it'll be worth it... I can't wait to get the fuck out of this city." She slightly leaned towards her friend and poked her playfully in the side.

"When you get that job at wal-mart then we can finally make progress and move in together."

Ramona's eyes lit up at the thought of moving in with her bestfriend Orie soon.

"I know, but no worries. Very soon Orie we're both going to make it out of this shit hole of a city and travel as much as we can."

Orie leaned back in the passengers seat, a content smile gracing her lips. She loved knowing that she wasn't alone in wanting to get the fuck out of there.

"Yeah I know, those days couldn't come any sooner."

Her friend smiled without a word before pushing down on the gas.

_xxx_

Things were exactly how Orie had expected them. The club was dark with bright neon lights over throwing the dance floor. The bar was lit up with bright white lights and the place was crowded, mostly with girls wearing outfits that were to small for them. Letting out a giggle, more from being stoned then anything, she pulled Ramona over to the bar by her wrist.

"Two shots of Jack Daniels please."

She held two fingers up to the bartender in case the music was to loud for him to hear.

She watched his eyes scan over the orange band around her wrist before he began pouring the drinks.

It was very convenient having turned twenty one just a few days ago.

The two shots were in front of them within a few seconds and she handed over fifteen dollars to the bartender not expecting him to give her her change.

"Alright bottoms up!"

She held out the other shot to Ramona before they both took a shot, knowing it would help ease their tension.

She grimaced from the liquids warm burn that made its way down her throat and spread through her chest.

"Ahh, there's nothing like good ol' whiskey to ease the tension."

Ramona let out a laugh before signaling the bartender for four more.

"So after these four shots I expect you to dance with me!"

Her friend had to yell over the sound of R. Kelly blasting through the building.

"Fine but only if I feel buzzed!"

Her friend laughed as she slipped the bartender twenty five dollars and held her shot up to Orie.

"To being best friends always!"

Orie held up her shot so they clinked and then swished it down like water.

"To being best friends."

Clearing her throat she grabbed the next shot and waited for her friend to recooperate from the last. She had been best friends with Ramona since eighth grade. Her friend had changed dramatically over the years. Once her friend Ramona had been a gothic chick with too much attitude and no friends, that was before Orie had transferred to the same school. In those days Orie had had a knack for wearing leopard print and mounds of red lipstick, but now they both just dressed however their mood persuaded them.

"Are you ready for the next one?"

"Only if you are."

Smiling she gulped down the last shot before squinching her face.

"Ah that tastes horrible."

Ramona laughed. "You always do that squinchy face every time we drink. Grow some hairy balls and take it like a man."

She huffed out her chest.

Orie rolled her eyes and happily sucked on a lime slice.

Suddenly a mans voice rang out over the music.

"Let me buy you ladies another drink, it's on me."

The deep voice was commanding, demanding their attention with only that one sentence.

Looking over in surprise she noticed two men standing a couple feet from them. They were both dressed in black button up shirts and dark blue jeans. She couldn't help but notice that the one who had spoken had shaggy unkempt black hair and brown eyes that looked almost violet in the light. Something about the way those eyes raked down her body was enough to make her want to slap that smug look off his face.

She didn't bother to hide her disinterest.

"No it's okay we were planning to slow down on drinks for a bit."

"Agh" Her sentence was broken when Ramona elbowed her in the side.

"Yeah another drink sounds great!"

She glared daggers at her friend as the two men sidled up in the seat next to her.

"Great, what would you ladies like?"

She noticed that the man didn't seem to be raising his voice over the music at all, but somehow they could hear him clear as crystal.

Without hesitation Ramona said to the bartender," We'll both have a gin and tonic."

A wide smile spread over Ramona's features as she waited for the bartender to begin working on their drinks. Orie couldn't help but smile when she looked over at the goofy expression on her friends face. She was such a dork. Her green hair somehow made Ramona look more innocent than when it was dyed black.

"So are you guys from around here?"

Orie looked over at "Violet eyes" since he had been the one who'd spoken again.

"Yup. What about you guys, do you guys come here often?"

He was sitting next to Orie while his friend sat on the other side of him, away from Ramona. She didn't really get a chance to look him over before the man spoke again.

"We like to come here occassionally."

There was something smug in his expression that made Orie feel uneasy.

"Oh I see..."

The bartender placed a gin and tonic before Orie and Ramona while 'violet eyes' friend slipped him a fifty... She heard her friend let out a squeal of delight behind her while she continued staring at the two men.

'Violet eyes' turned so his body was facing her and held up a glass of clear liquid in a salute gesture. She hadn't even noticed he'd had a drink before.

"Well cheers to this being your first time here."

She plastered a small fake smile on her lips as she picked up the drink and downed it in two gulps. It tasted sweet at first before a bitter alcoholic taste over powered her tongue.

_Wait- How did he know this was their first time there?_

Setting down her drink she shot the man a suspicious look. He didn't seem to notice the glare he was being given. Taking a sip of _said_ clear liquid he matched her stare with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Ahhh." He smacked his lips together setting down the drink.

She noticed his movements were slow. Even his eyes seemed to scan over her face as if he needed to take in every detail. Fighting back the shudder that reverberated through her shoulders she slipped out of her chair and took a step back.

"Well thank you for the drinks but me and my girlfriend are going to go dance now."

His eyes followed her but he stayed silent.

She was surprised to see the man didn't look at all disappointed as she dragged a half drunk Ramona away from the scene and onto the dance floor. By then Lady Gaga's song "Disco Stick" was blasting through the club.

"Dude they were both totally hot what are you doing?"

Orie ignored her friend and started shaking her hips to the beat of the song.

"Just dance with me, I had a bad feeling about those two."

She was surprised when Ramona didn't question her on the subject anymore. Rolling her eyes at Orie she began to dance along to the song that they both wouldn't have liked if they were sober.

They both stayed close to each other not wanting to lose each other in the crowd.

"How are you feeling?" Ramona yelled at her over the music.

"I feel good, kinda dizzy from the drinks though."

Ramona nodded and they both danced on not caring that this wasn't their type of music.

Halfway through the song she noticed Ramona getting kinda sluggish in her movements.

"Hey are you okay?"

Ramona ignored her before slowly falling to her knees. She was staring at the ground as if she didn't realize she was in the middle of a dance floor.

Orie wasted no time in grabbing Ramona by the arm and practically dragging her away towards the bathroom. When the reached the door to the bathroom Ramona pulled free from her grasp.

"Where am I...?"

Orie scowled at Ramona taking in the way her friends eyes seemed to be drooping as if she were about to fall asleep.

"Maybe you had one too many drinks... and we just got here..."

Pulling her friend by the arm again she attempted to drag Ramona into the bathroom.

"C'mon lets get away from this music so we can talk."

Before Orie could drag her friend any further she felt someones hand crush over her mouth and begin pulling her away.

"Wh-mmphm"

Whoever they were they were strong, too strong."

Her grasp was ripped from Ramona's arm as someone dragged her away from the bathroom entrance and through a pair of doors leading outside behind the club. The cold night air washed over her skin sending her into a panic. She struggled against the unknown assailant with all her might trying to see who he was and where he was taking her. Had Ramona gone to get help? Had anyone seen him drag her away?

"Stop struggling or i'll be forced to hurt you."

She furrowed her brow at the sound of that familiar voice. His voice was deep and sounded strained? She wasn't quite sure because her eyes were beginning to go out of focus and her body was starting to feel unusually weak. This made her panic and begin struggling even further. Clawing at the mans arm that was holding her in place she wriggled her body, mainly her shoulders to get out of his grip.

Wherever they were it was completely dark.

"I said stop struggling." This time the man punched her in the side of her stomach with the arm that wasn't covering her mouth. Letting out a painful breath her eyes started to cloud with hot tears. It felt like he had broken a rib more than anything.

Suddenly a black car that was blurry in her vision pulled up and the door opened by the shadow of someone who was inside the vehicle.

The man holding her against him leaned forward and whispered in a hushed voice for only her to hear. "Don't worry beautiful, in the end you'll be greatful I did this."

Ceaselessly struggling against the man holding her, he violently pushed her down into the backseat of the car before getting in himself. She meant to scream but her scream was cut off by a pair of lips pushing aggressively against her own until the stranger was on top of her.

What was happening...?

Everything in the car was black even the man on top of her was a black silhouette. She could feel his warm hand swiftly reach up her shirt until his hand was under her bra squeezing her breast painfully.

Everything began to blur as hot tears streamed down her face in fear. Were these people going to murder her?

With that last thought racing through her mind she felt herself succumb to a drowsy feeling that had been slowly taking over her senses before she blacked out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Letting out a groan of exhaustion she hugged the soft pillow to her face, inhaling its sweet lavender scent. The morning light spilled through her blinds causing her to cringe into her pillow. Licking her dry lips she ever so slowly pushed herself up until she was sitting up right staring at her closet door across the room.

She couldn't help but notice that her mouth tasted sour..

"What the fuck happened last night?..."

She whispered to herself trying to recollect how she had ended up in her bed wearing the pair of black lace lingerie that she'd bought herself over a year ago. Those had been her kinkier days. Bringing her palm over her face she rubbed at her tired eyes and let out an irritated groan.

Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed she squinted over at the clock resting on her nightstand. Nine thirty six...

Her eyes widened in horror. "Fuck I'm going to be late!"

Jumping off the bed she ran over to her closet and began pulling out her black work shirt. Her legs almost buckled beneath her as a wave a nausea washed over her. "Fuck.." She exclaimed weakly.

Grabbing hold of the doorknob she leaned against the door for support while swallowing down the sudden feeling to vomit. She was not feeling good this morning.

Did her and Ramona get that fucked up last night? They had to of because she couldn't remember a damn thing from last night, except throwing back those shots of Jack Daniels.

A few minutes passed before the sick feeling dyed down to just a nauseous feeling laying back in the pit of her stomach. Her body felt weak. It felt like she had ran a marathon last night, no more like ten. Ignoring her bodies protests she slipped into her work clothes, throwing the lingerie into her hamper without a second glance.

Her room was in the exact state she had left it in last night. Her pipe was still resting next to the clock on her nightstand where she had left it before and nothing was knocked over. How had she dressed herself in lingerie without remembering the act while managing to not touch anything in the process. Usually when she was plastered she was one of the clumsiest people in the world.

Glancing around her room suspiciously she looked for any sign of the clothes she had worn last night but her rug was completely cleared of anything. Rubbing her forehead with her hand she grabbed her keys and phone from off the night stand and dialed Ramona's number while walking out the door. This was some hangover shit happening. Hopefully Ramona wouldn't slip her the bad news that they'd managed to kidnap someones baby and get involved with the asian mafia last night.

Snorting at the thought she rushed out the door and into her car which was parked in the driveway. She waited as the sixth ring echoed into her ear from the other line. When it clicked over to machine she swiftly hung up the phone and put the car into reverse. Maybe Ramona was still passed out in bed, where she should have been right now. Backing out into the street she shot forward away from the house going at about sixty. She had about fifteen minutes to make it to work, hopefully she'd make it.

–

"I so saved your ass this morning. If I hadn't told Ms. Nelson that you'd gone to the bathroom earlier she would have had your ass on a platter. I believe I deserve a huge thank you."

Rolling her eyes at the sound of her co workers squeaky voice she clocked in before heading behind the desk to grab a check book.

"Yeah... thanks Ally."

Even in her haste she had managed to be ten minutes late for her shift. Turning towards Ally she hastily put her dreads back into a pony tail before rubbing her face wearily.

"What side do you have?"

Scanning over the small diner she was relieved to see it wasn't to busy. Her mind was to foggy to think at the moment.

"I have the side by the door."

Tying her black apron tightly around her waist she let out an over dramatic yawn.

"Cool, guess i'll take the far side."

Ally quirked an eyebrow while tapping a manicured nail on the register.

"Are you sick? You look a little pale today."

Smacking her lips together she began walking away from Ally towards the door where a family had just entered.

"Yeah but i'll live."

Plastering a sweet smile onto her face she greeted the new customers.

"Hi, how many are in your party?"

–

Leaning over the toilet she gagged for the third time but nothing came out. Their was literally nothing in her stomach for her body to get rid of. God did she feel like shit.

Wiping her mouth with a strip of toilet paper, she threw it into the toilet before flushing.

Wiping under her watery eyes she walked over to the sink and began washing her hands. Her reflection showed small bags to be hanging under her eyes and her skin did look paler than usual. The fact that she hadn't bothered to put on any makeup didn't help. She was going to try and get off early today, She had already been there for six hours so it shouldn't be to much of a big deal.

Turning off the water she wiped her hands over her apron before leaving the bathroom. The sound of a baby crying rang through the restaurant causing her to groan in irritation. She was not in the mood to deal with bratty children and clean up after their mess.

"Hey you have six at table eight."

Ally rushed by with a tray full of drinks giving her no time to ask Ally to take over for her. Letting out a defeated sigh she looked over at table eight to see six teenage girls waiting for someone to take their order.

"Fine i'll do them real fast then go talk to Ms. Nelson."

Trudging over to the register desk she grabbed six menu's before heading over to the table.

"Hi guys how are you doing today?"

The slender blonde seated at the edge of the booth gave her a nod before taking herself a menu.

"Um can I get you guys started with some drinks?"

As she waited for a reply she noticed that all the girls sitting there had the same straightened hairstyle with bangs sweeping off to the side. Almost like abunch of clones... It was also hard to miss their well manicured nails as they skimmed through the menu. Self consciously she looked down at her own short bitten nails. The red polish on them was very chipped.

"Um I think we'll all just have a water."

"Ok great, i'll give you guys a minute to decide while I go get your drinks."

She was releived to find Ally by the soda machine when she entered the kitchen.

"Ah thank god your here. Listen i'm not feeling to well, do you think you could take table eight's order while I go talk to Ms. Nelson?"

Ally's eyebrows shot up as she continued filling a cup with ice water.

"Are you trying to go home?"

"Yeah if she lets me. I'm really not feeling to good."

She watched as Ally reached over, plucking a lemon slice out of its tupper ware and dropping it into the glass.

"Alright sure, just leave their check on the desk. What drinks did they order?"

"Just six water's. Thanks Ally I really do owe you one."

Ally smiled at her before heading out of the kitchen with the glass of water.

Taking a deep breath she turned towards the managers office before walking over to the door and knocking.

The door sprang open without any reply. Grabbing the handle she peered inside the small office. Ms. Nelson was sitting at her desk with a pair of glasses hanging at the edge of her nose while she was looking over a pile of papers.

"Yessss, what can I do for you Ms. Moray?"

She couldn't help wondering how she had known it was her without looking up from her paper work.

"Hey Ms. Nelson sorry to bother you, I just wanted to let you know that i'm actually not feeling to good today. I just got done throwing up my breakfast... Heh. Is their anyway I could go home early today?"

Her manager grunted at her as she continued reading over the papers in her hand. A full minute must have passed before she looked up from her desk.

"Oh, of course Orie. I obviously can't have you working if your throwing up. Take the rest of the day off okay?"

Orie raised an eyebrow at how easy that was. She had expected a lecture on letting her manager know ahead of time, or...something. But she seemed to enthralled with whatever it was she was looking over. Damn, she wondered if she could have gotten off that easy earlier.

"Um alright..." She stated awkwardly.

"Thanks Ms. Nelson. I'll see you tuesday then."

"Alright dear see you then."

Closing the door behind her she took off for the employee lockers in the break room. Grabbing her purse from the top locker she fell back onto the couch that was placed against the far side of the wall. She loved that couch. It was a leather couch colored a crimson red. (One of her favorite colors, and comfortable as hell.) Letting out a releived sigh she dug around in her black purse feeling around for her phone.

"Ah there you are."

Feeling the small phone at the bottom of her purse mixed with all the random things she kept in there she pulled it out. No missed calls. That was odd she expected to have heard from Ramona by now. Not waisting a second she dialed her friends number.

It rang about ten times before clicking over to the machine. She couldn't help but frown as she waited for the beep.

"Helloo? Ramona pick up the phone, I want to make sure you made it home okay last night."

Letting out a stifled laugh she absently scrathed at her chin.

"Dude I can't remember what happened last night... I have the weirdest shit to tell you. Call me back when you get this."

Hanging up the phone she limply let her arm fall to the side. "Ugh."

She closed her eyes allowing her head to fall back against the couch. If she opened them she would be staring straight up at the ceiling.

_Where the hell was Ramona? Their was no way that woman was still asleep. It was what like six thirty in the afternoon._

Even though she didn't realize it, somewhere in the back of her mind she was really worried about if her friend had made it home okay.

But if she hadn't made it home okay, she reasoned with herself, than she would have gotten a call from Ramona's mother telling her something had happened or asking if Ramona was with her. So their was no reason to fret, she was probably just feeling as sick as she was right now.

In most cases it was Ramona who would drink more than her so she might still have been passed out...

Well if anything she would stop by Ramona's house after she left there. She just needed to relax for a minute.

Snuggling her hips deeper into the couch she made herself more comfortable. Her head was still feeling tingly with the remnants of a recooperating hangover. Never again she told herself. Never will I go to a club again. Talk about a bad first experience, or rather lack of one. She furrowed her brow trying to remember what happened after the Jack, but nothing came.

"Whatever..." She whispered to herself.

Slowly she began falling into a light sleep when the light shining through the dark interior of her eyelids began flickering. She furiously blinked away her weariness and sat up.

She looked up at the ceiling light that lit up the small room. Had she imagined it flickering?

But she quickly realized it hadn't been her imagination when the light began to flicker again, this time more profusely.

"Well, that needs to be changed."

She watched in mild interest as the light seemed to have a battle with itself, trying to decide whether to die or stay alive. Finally the light beamed brighter than usual, before slowly dimming down, leaving her in a bluish darkness. The tinted window in the break room allowed for what little light was outside to illuminate the room.

Inwardly groaning she rolled her eyes. That was her signal to get the hell up and go see if Ramona was home.

Stuffing her phone back into her purse she began to gather her strength and pushed herself up from the couch.

A slight tickle ran up her arm causing her to hastily brush it away thinking a bug had landed on her. She glanced over at the window. All she could see through the glass was a vacant street. If she had thought about it she might have found it abit creepy looking, with the way the intersection was made up of old cracked road. But her mind was to tired to allow her imagination any freedom. Turning away she walked through the darkness heading for the closed door. Her steps were brought short when she felt a light tickle run from behind her ear down to the bottom point of her chin.

Going to wipe the side of her face with her arm she froze mid action.

The sudden presence of a dark form leaning next to her caused her to freeze.

She realized the pressure under her chin was someones hand lightly holding her face. Her eyes widened in complete shock when the feeling of their hot breath brushed over her neck causing her hair to brush to the side.

"Hello again."

Letting out a gasp she slapped the mans hand away and ran straight for the door. In her panic she didn't hear the deep chuckle that stayed behind as she fled the scene.

Throwing open the door she briskly ran out into the hallway not bothering to look back. Thankfully the hall was lit up and she could see her managers office door just a few feet away. For some reason she didn't think to tell anyone about what had just happened, instead she walked straight out the back door of the restaurant and over to her car. She swiftly got in and drove out of the parking lot. For some reason the only thing going through her mind was how she needed to get to Ramona. It was like she knew her friend needed her at that moment.

Desperately manuevering her way around cars she refused to let her mind wander in any other direction than getting to Ramona's house as fast as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon Ramona pick up the phone." She let out a frustrated groan when the phone clicked over to Ramona's voicemail for the third time. Throwing the phone onto the passenger seat she pushed harder on the gas. Why did she go to work earlier? She should have known something was up when she couldn't get a hold of Ramona that morning.

_Please just be okay._

Worry swelled inside her like a leech, what if Ramona hadn't made it home last night? She should have called her by now… Somehow through her state of panic and racing thoughts she managed to make it to Ramona's house in minutes without colliding into anyone. The small tan house stood among the other neighborhood houses looking surprisingly normal. Ramona lived in one of those neighborhoods where all the houses were designed exactly the same. Tan one story houses, sometimes two story, with fresh cut green lawns. In the years that she'd known Ramona she'd never glimpsed any of her neighbors. Nobody ever went outside anymore, most likely to caught up with work or the technology inside their homes keeping them entertained.

Immediately she spotted her friends car parked in the driveway. The anxious feeling that clenched her insides slowly loosened its grip. Letting out a sigh of relief she parked the car against the curb and slipped outside. The sun had almost disappeared over the horizon leaving the street dark and feeling empty.

She walked past Ramona's green civic barely sparing it more than a second's glance. No lights were on in the house causing her wonder if anyone was home. Walking up the patio steps she clenched her fist and knocked on the front door loudly. She stood in the shadows of the porch looking determinedly at the wooden door. The seconds stretched on in silence before she knocked again, this time harder.

Crossing her arms over her stomach she shifted her weight onto her left foot. The porch she stood on was made of oak wood, with a wooden railing built all around. Straining her ears she listened for any sounds of disturbance coming from inside. The house was silent. Letting out a sigh she went to knock again. If she had to she was going to wait out in her car making phone calls until someone either picked up or came home. She stopped mid knock when she caught movement from the corner of her eye. Turning towards the flicker of movement she stared into the darkness that encumbered the porch.

All she could make out was the shape of the dark bushes on the other side of the rail. Absently looking back at the door she rapped her fist against the door hard. Again she caught a flicker of movement. Swiftly she turned towards it again hoping to catch whatever it was before it disappeared. In her mind it was most likely a bird or possum rustling through the bushes. This time the movement didn't cease. Her eyebrows shot up when the darkness on the other side of the rail that was the shape of the bushes began to grow in size spilling forward over the railing. The dark mass took no shape it just resembled a thick fog slowly crawling over the floor, coming closer to where she stood. Taking a step away she watched the darkness unfurling across the patio closing in on her fast. Turning around in a state of confused panic she was shocked to find a dark fog coming up the stair way as well. _Was the house being gassed...? _Was the only thing she could think of. Backing up against the door she stood on her tip toes eyeing the dark fog that had her caged in.

"What the f-"

A sudden deep voice rang out over the silence, their voice soft like a whisper but loud enough for her to hear every word clearly.

"Relax love, I can smell your fear from the street."

Jerking her head around she realized a dark silhouette was stepping out of the fog just a few feet away. His form was tall with broad shoulders blocking her view from anything that may be behind him. Turning to face the stranger she slowly scooted away towards the heavily shadowed steps.

"Get the fuck away from me."

The man continued to close the distance between them ignoring her words.

Narrowing her eyes she tried to make out the man's features but their was next to no light to assist her vision. She began to turn towards the walkway in a desperate attempt to run. Their was no sound just the feeling of her heart beating wildly in her chest.

When she attempted to flee the scene she realized to her complete horror that her legs suddenly wouldn't move anymore. Looking down she saw the dark fog had reached her feet weighing them down with some unknown force. She scrambled with her arms trying to catch the wooden railing and drag herself away but her fingertips could only graze along the surface of the wood.

She noticed the air was growing colder with each step the man took. He was only a couple feet away now, so close she could reach out and touch him if she wanted to. But she simply looked off to the side trying to stretch her arms beyond their limits.

A warm hand traced along her jaw line ending its caress under her chin.

"Look at me." His husky voice was commanding, so much so that she almost did look at him. Instead of heeding his words she squeezed her eyes shut and leaned away from his touch. In her head she found herself pleading for him to just disappear.

She sensed the man lean closer until their faces were at most an inch apart. Hot breath brushed over her chin.

"If you don't look at me then I'll kiss you."

Her eyes popped open. It was just as she'd expected, his face was right up against hers so they were almost touching. Even at this close a distance the man was made up of pure darkness. The only thing visible in this poor lighting was the unmistakable glowing hue of his eyes. A dark purple…

Suddenly a white light flooded over the porch enveloping the two bodies. Her eyes widened when the dark form in front of her was whisked away to black dust blowing out into the night air. She could have sworn she heard an angry hiss before a familiar voice broke her out of her stupor.

"Orie?"

She reeled her head in the direction of the voice. Ramona was leaning against the doorway, her head peeking out the opening in the door. Her short green hair was a rumpled mess matching the sleep deprived state her squinted eyes seemed to be in. Her lips were partially chapped and her skin an unhealthy milky shade.

"What are you doing out here in the dark?"

Ramona eyed her petrified friend wearily before opening the door wider.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, are you alright?"

Blinking away the spots in her vision Orie cautiously took a step forward. Fear was still holding her in its clutches making it hard for her to contemplate anything at the moment. It was Orie's silence that made Ramona realize something was wrong. Cautiously looking over the porch she stepped outside until she was standing next to a petrified Orie.

"Hey…"

Ramona placed her hands over her shoulders and began leading her inside the house.

Once they were inside she led Orie into the living room until they were both sitting on the couch. Ramona sat facing Orie who was staring down at her feet. Her eyes were moving about wildly but the color was beginning to seep back into her face.

After a minute of ceaselessly rubbing circles over Orie's back she finally sat back against the cushions and cleared her throat.

"Okay, so you want to explain to me what you were doing standing in the middle of my porch looking like that? I mean your really starting to creep me out Orie. You look like you just spotted your dead grandmother's corpse walking around."

Orie slowly looked over at her friend, realization just now dawning on her. In one quick motion she leapt forward and squeezed Ramona into a tight hug. She let out a long breath both of them hadn't known she'd been holding and whispered, "Oh my god you're okay. Thank god you're alright."

Ramona's eyes widened in shock. "Yeah of course I'm alright. What is with you, did something happen?"

Orie didn't loosen her embrace, she clung to her friend like this would be their last time seeing each other.

"T-that guy, he's been following me. Yes since last night he's been following me."

Sudden flashes from the night before began to run through her mind. Those purple eyes, that voice… he was there last night. Pushing Orie away at arms length her friend frowned. "Guy? Who's been following you?"

It was then that Orie noticed her friend looked sickly. Her skin was much to pale and her Iris's a yellowish hue.

" Ramona... What happened last night?"

She looked thoughtful before brushing Orie's hands away from her sides and placing them into her lap. "I don't know… I just remember bits and pieces."

For some reason this response worried Orie much more than she liked. Drawing her eyebrows together she glanced over the room nervously. The room they sat in was very plain compared to Orie's standards. She had always had a thing for the out of the ordinary and to sum up Ramona's house was the definition of ordinary. They sat among a plush hay colored couch with double pillows on each side. Blindingly white walls matched perfectly with the spic and span white carpet and a low honey colored coffee table was placed in front of them. The large television sat across the room parallel to the couch they sat on its back up against the wall. Letting out a sigh she scratched her scalp before bringing her dreads over her shoulder and fingering the thick tangles.

"What exactly do you remember?"

"Well…" Ramona crossed her legs and looked absently across the room. She could tell her friend was trying to piece together all her memories before she spoke them a loud.

"I remember us drinking at the bar and then I think we started dancing.. I remember cause I was trying really hard to remember the lyrics to the song Disco stick cause it was playing." She let out a forced laugh. "And then from their its all blank."

Orie was about to let out a frustrated groan when her friend began to continue the trek through her memory. "And then later, I know it was way later cause I was in the car with someone, but they were driving not me. I was in the passenger seat and they were talking to me… But I don't remember what he was saying. Something about being easy… Or no he said, Its easy to be afraid but I know I can make you different. And then I remember a lot of screaming… like people were being tortured… or I don't know. I can't really remember its just all darkness and I think I might have it mixed with a dream I had last night."

She looked bashful as she looked over at her friend. Though Orie was anything but amused. Her eyes were wide in horror. "Someone took you away from the club last night?"

Pursing her lips Ramona looked upwards in another one of her thoughtful expressions.

"Yeah, I think I left with someone. But I can't remember anything about what he looks like. I just know it was a guy cause I remember them having a really deep voice."

She finally looked away from the ceiling matching Orie's stare.

"What about you, do you remember what happened last night?"

Shaking her head she bit her bottom lip nervously. "I think I remember way less than you. I know we were drinking at the bar and somehow in between that the guy that's been following me was there though I can't actually recall it, I just know he was there. And then that's it, its all blank. But I woke up this morning dressed in my lingerie… I think… we both might have been slipped a roofie."

Ramona looked down at her hands which were resting in her lap. "Yeah maybe… I've been feeling really sick all day."

"I don't want to make the situation worst but you look like shit to… Did you get any sleep today?"

A weak smile graced Ramona's lips. "Yeah I was sleeping before I heard you knocking on the door."

Orie noticed Ramona's hands were visibly trembling in her lap. "Ramona?"

A tear slid down her cheek landing on the back of her trembling hands. She slowly turned towards Orie a look of plain fear forming on her features. In a harsh whisper she leaned forward. "I think… I think theirs still someone in the house. I thought I was dreaming but I distinctly remember a voice telling me not to open the door…"

Placing a hand over her friends trembling ones she weakly shook her head. "You might have been dreaming love, I think if someone didn't want you to answer the door they would have easily stopped you."

It was with those regrettably stupid last words that all the lights in the house went out leaving them in complete darkness. Orie squeezed Ramona's hand before pulling her closely into a terrified hug. It was him. The icy temperature in the air was the same familiar feeling she had felt on the porch.


	4. Chapter 4

Cold air enveloped the room causing goose bumps to arise on her flesh. A fresh shudder reverberated down her spine. This was an unnatural feeling, this cold fear that made her want to hide and just curl up into a little ball. This fear went off in her head like a siren with no way of controlling it. Everything was pitch black, she wouldn't have been able to see her hand if she put it in front of her face. This was much to dark to be natural.

Giving Ramona a last, what she hoped was reassuring squeeze she slowly stood up holding onto Ramona's hand. She could feel the girls hand shaking uncontrollably in her own, or was that her who was shaking... Her body went rigid when the unmistakable sound of glass shattering sounded from the front of the house. He was coming. Those were the only words screaming through her head. Not exactly forming any coherent thoughts after that sentence she pulled on Ramona's hand and led them racing down the hallway leading to the back of the house. If they could make it to the sliding glass door by the kitchen they could hop Ramona's fence into the neighbors yard. They made it about halfway down the hallway when an angry demonic growl resounded through the walls. It was the most horrifying thing she had ever heard in her life. For some reason the little girl's demonic face from The Exorcist popped into her head. Fuck, now was not the time to be scaring yourself she thought. Violently shaking her head she continued running down the dark hallway.

Her run was cut short when Ramona's grip was ripped from her own. Whirling around in shock her eyes were only met with the complete darkness that blanketed the house. A blood curdling shriek cut through the air causing unconscious tears to start rolling down her cheeks. Ramona was screaming bloody murder and what was worse was her scream was coming from the room they had just run out of. She was to terrified to even realize how impossible it was that Ramona had just been right behind her less than a second ago to now be back in the room they had come a distance from. Taking a hesitant step towards the scream she was at a loss at what to do. She couldn't see anything… Another loud demonic growl reverberated through the house. It was the sound of something not human, something only her imagination could fit a face to. So monstrous and evil, it must have come from the very depths of hell.

Now Orie loved Ramona, she loved her friend like she was the sister she never had, but when fear had her wound so tightly in its grip like it did now, her instincts for her own survival were what kicked in. Fiercely biting her lip and breaking the skin she reluctantly took a last glance in the direction of her best friends screams before turning and running back towards the back door. The screaming never got any quieter it was like whatever had grabbed Ramona was slowly ripping her apart limb from limb in the other room. Hot tears flowed freely down her face, she didn't want to die. Running as fast as she could she ran face first into the wall. She cried out in pain bringing her hand over her now bloody nose. Frantically feeling along the wall she felt along the door until her hand brushed against the door knob. She threw the door open and sprang out of the house, her vision becoming more clear from the light shining from the moon and stars above.

Sprinting away from the house as fast she could she skimmed over the back yard trying to decide where to head. The yard was desolate, the ground made up of dry dirt with a large sloped hill leading up towards the back fence. Far off in the corner of the yard a small children's bike was laying on its side. Everything was surreal, her body moving of its own accord without her putting any thought into her actions. Swiftly she made it over to the bike and used it as a stool helping her up over the fence. It was wobbly underneath her weight, feebly sliding down the dirt slope after she had hoisted herself over the fence. The yard she landed in was dark, there were no lights on in the house either. She sprinted over to the far side of the house, looking to see if their was a side gate.

She easily spotted a side gate behind two large garbage bins. Rushing over to it she pushed up the lock before pushing it outwards. The bottom of the gate skimmed across the cement walkway causing the door to screech loudly. She pushed it open a few inches before squeezing through and letting herself out back onto the street where her car was parked. By this time she had forgotten about her fresh bleeding nose and was racing to her car with her arms pumping at her sides. She needed to get away, as far away as possible and then she could go to the police. She was to scared to glance at Ramona's house, the image of a demon of some sort watching her from the window flashed through her mind. Her pace began to quicken, she was almost to her car. It sat in the same place she had parked it.

Flinging the door open she was about to dive into the drivers seat when the realization dawned on her that she had left her keys inside. Without thinking about what she was doing she glanced up towards the house. Her eyes widened when she noticed a light was on in the upstairs bedroom. That was Ramona's room. She watched the window attentively waiting to see if the intruder would show itself. Her mouth had gone completely dry. A burning sensation raced through her throat when she tried to swallow. She ignored the pain watching the light, waiting, just waiting. Her already wide eyes turned into the size of saucers when she spotted someone come up to the window.

It was a man… All she could see was his form from the waist up. His chest was bare and from what she could tell he had long black hair that fell all the way to his mid back in length. He was lifelessly staring ahead towards the house across the street and then his head snapped towards where she stood. Their eyes met, his gaze penetrating through her own. Goose bumps arose on her flesh, he was staring right at her. And then something yanked on her arm that was still resting on the door handle. She jerked her head over only to find herself being pulled into someone's tight embrace. She let out a scream that was shortly cut off by her face being pushed into someone's chest.

"Don't move."

The familiar voice whispered into her ear. She pushed against him in a panic hoping someone would hear her scream and come running out of their home to see what was happening. Her scream was shrill and very loudly audible but it didn't last long before the man punched her in the side causing all air in her lungs to come rushing out in a painful oomph. She keeled over holding onto her wounded stomach. Her empty stomach began to protest threatening her with the familiar feeling to want to vomit. "Violet eyes" let out a growl that sounded all to similar to what she had heard in the house. To demonic to be human she thought. Then he violently grabbed her upper arm and all to suddenly her vision became swamped in darkness. A cold air rushed around her body whipping her hair in ceaseless directions.

She reached out into the darkness trying to figure out what was happening or where she was but found her body had gone stiff. Her feet were no longer planted on firm ground, she felt like she was floating, but that wasn't possible. The wind raced past her ears so she couldn't hear anything aside from the rush of air. She found herself blind and deaf without the ability to move. She wanted to scream or cry, anything to give her at least some control. She could still feel the man's hand on her arm, he was gripping her so tightly she knew the circulation in her arm was being cut off.

The dark phase didn't last long, after only minutes her vision returned and the man's grip had loosened considerably. She found herself staring at a rusted metal wall that was poorly lit by the full moons light coming through from a glassless window up above. She glanced up at it before whirling around. Violet eyes had let go of her arm completely and was now standing a foot away glaring down at her. His features were too shadowed to make out, but those eyes… they were glowing. She fearfully took a step back.

"Wh-wh-what did you do?" She sounded so pathetically small even she was a bit taken back by her mousy voice.

"I just saved your life."

His voice was aggressive like he was angry with her. She backed away about ten more steps those eyes following her every step of the way.

"Where are we? What did you do to Ramona?"

A sob ended that sentence at the memory of the blood curdling screams Ramona had been making. He silently watched her wipe her face with her blood spattered hands. The new tears running from her eyes were endless.

"Your tears are pointless. By now he has devoured that girl completely leaving only the empty shell of her body behind."

She stared over at him with confused wide eyes. "What...?"

Ignoring her question he took a step forward. In turn she took three steps back.

A low growl emanated from his dark form causing her to involuntarily shiver.

"I thought you would be different from the others."

Those words confused her even more.

"Who are you...?" Were the only words she could think of to say.

He was so intimidating… Why couldn't she make out his features? He was literally consumed in shadow like the darkness was clinging to him. He let out another growl that made her want to turn and run, but before she could even take action to do that "violet eyes" suddenly appeared in front of her. He snaked his arm around her waist pulling her upwards so they were face to face.

"Why you?..." Was all that he said. His eyes were searching her own like the answer would be written across her pupils. For some reason screaming didn't even cross her mind at this point. She was feeling to delirious, to much in a daze… She didn't cringe when he began licking up the wet stream of tears that cooled her cheeks. This had to be a dream…right? Ramona was still alive. This was just a lucid nightmare she couldn't wake out of. His licking moved down to her neck where he was now sucking on her skin. Without realizing it she began to flee into the depths of her own mind. His kisses were numb the whole outside world was numb. She just needed to patient, she'd have to wake up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I want more action! :D**_

She barely noticed when the man holding her against him went still. They stayed like that for a long moment before she began to realize her position. She was being held up by the waist so only her toes were grazing the floor. As if reading her mind he slowly backed away allowing her to regain her footing. She swayed unsteadily from side to side looking curiously at those eyes that were boring into her.

"You're going to rest here for the night. I suggest you make yourself comfortable."

"Wha…?" She uttered the words out in a dazed whisper.

Looking up at him confusedly she slowly allowed her eyes to move away from him and sweep over their surroundings. The floor they stood on was covered in wet hay, her shoes sticking to and sinking into its squishy surface. Looking upwards she noticed several decaying wooden pillars built across the top part of the room supporting an all around loft. The ceiling was just a sheet of black, barely any light came in through the window making it impossible to see where they were. Darkness took refuge upon the loft so she couldn't see beyond its edge. Somewhere outside the rusted metal walls that encased the room, she could hear the sound of running water from a stream near by. It was hard to make out any details, but with these small observations she deduced they were standing in some sort of abandoned wherehouse or barn.

Reluctantly her eyes raked back to his still form. Those eyes were still watching her. She hated not being able to see any of his features beyond that penetrating stare. Fighting back a shudder she slowly rubbed her arms hoping to bring back some warmth into them. She noted the painful throbbing in her side from where he had punched her. Silence stretched on in the room for an unbearably long amount of seconds before she averted her gaze from under his stare. This man scared her, right now everything scared her but she needed to say something.

"I'm not staying here…"

She mumbled, fixating her gaze on a pair of large wooden doors a few yards away. They were closed tightly, only allowing a sliver of moonlight to shine through the cracks making her only able to see its outline. Those were definitely the front doors.

"You don't have a choice. You're like a terrified rabbit that's been run from its home. If I bring you anywhere else I run the risk of attracting more attention to you. I'd rather keep you hidden for awhile, until I figure out why I'm standing here, and why I find everything about you so…intriguing."

That last word came out raspy, anger hidden behind every syllable. She was far to concerned with what he had said to detect it though. Gulping down the new wave of tears that wanted to come she slowly inched towards the doors without taking her eyes off of him.

"I need to find help… Please just let me go…"

Instead of pleading with him like this she wanted to run out of there as fast as she could, just push open one of the doors and run out of there screaming bloody murder. But she knew he would catch her instantly. This man wasn't a man, he had to be some sort of ghost or demon or one of those unexplained super natural creatures you heard about in horror stories. She had witnessed him disappear into the night when he had her cornered on the porch, she had been whisked away from Ramona's house to this abandoned barn in minutes just by his touch… He scared her… he scared her more then anything had ever scared her before.

"Your fear is so potent I could bathe in its musk, you need to relax. If I wanted to hurt you I wouldn't have saved your life twice already."

She stopped her edging towards the doors and gawked at him in disbelief.

"Saved me…? You've done anything but save me…I know you were there last night. You've been following me."

She was surprised she managed to get those words out without choking up. The audacity of him to claim he saved her twice, when in reality he was the one who brought this nightmare upon her.

His shadowed form took a long stride forward causing her to let out a small shriek and go stumbling towards the doors. Her view of the doors was cut off to be replaced by a large dark figure. In a panic stricken state she slammed into his broad chest. He didn't falter underneath her added weight staying perfectly still. Hastily she backed away from him landing on her backside into the soppy hay. The moldy water soaked through her black jeans making the situation seem just the more miserable. He stared down at her predicament without a trace of emotion crossing his face.

She backed away on all fours before unsteadily pushing herself back to her feet. She realized as she kept her gaze locked onto his that the shadows were no longer shrouding his features. She could see his face as perfectly as she would anyone else underneath the light coming down from the window. He looked surprisingly normal. She knew she had seen him before but after everything she had seen and heard she expected him to look more demonic, sort of like the vampires from Buffy the vampire slayer. Shaking her head at that ridiculous notion she glanced away from him. He looked young like he was only a few years older then she was. Short choppy locks of black hair hung loosely framing his face which portrayed no emotion. Everything about him appeared normal except for those scary eyes.

"I'm surprised you remember anything from the night before. You were a mess the moment I got you home."

Her mouth dropped the moment those words processed through her head.

"You…brought me home?"

A sickening deep blush crept up her cheeks from the realization that he had been in her house last night, and was probably the reason she had woken up in that floozy lingerie.

"You sick bastard."

She wiped at her aching nose with the back of her hand, concentrating on looking anywhere else but him. He had violated her last night and there was nothing she could do about it.

"If I had left you alone last night "he" would have taken you. I couldn't have that, not when it was I who found you first."

Her head snapped back to him watching intently as the shadows around the room began growing thicker. It was like they had a mind of their own. All the darkness in the room seemed to shift towards him enveloping him in complete shadow so she could see nothing of his face but the glowing hue of his eyes.

"If not for me he would have taken you from there. He would have fanned your fear by torturing and mutilating your body until it was at its brink. Until you were so full and ripe with terror that he could taste it just by being next to you, and then before you crossed over to the edge of insanity he'd have gorged himself on your soul leaving only the empty shell of your body behind. So yes I did take you home, I've saved you twice which puts you in debt to me for what's left of your pathetically short life."

His tone was angrier then she had ever heard it before. He had to be the devil himself for no ghost could ever exude this much evil. Taking in a harsh breath she backed as far away from him as possible, until her back was flat against the wall and the loft was just above her.

"P-please just let me go home."

He watched as she backed up across the room until she was cowering against the wall. He stayed in place abandoning his previous anger and returning to sounding nonchalant.

"You'll be going nowhere until I say otherwise. It's best that you get that through your head now, because if you try running from me _I will catch you_ and I'll make you wish you had never been born."

She winced at those words her eyes becoming foggy with a wave of fresh tears. Burying her face into her hands she let out a defeated sob and slid down to the floor.

What had she gotten herself into? She was going to die, she knew she was going to die. There was no scenario that could play out with her making it out of this predicament alive. She sobbed uncontrollably into her drawn in knees, ignoring the mildew soaked hay beneath her.

_xxx_

She must have sobbed into her knees for hours because her eyes were throbbing and not another tear could accumulate from them after the hundred she'd already poured out. Feebly she peaked over her knees into the dark room. The room seemed vacant, only the sight of the soaked hay floor could be seen beneath the moons light.

There was no sign of "violet eyes" anywhere her eyes swept. But there were so many dark places in the building he could be hiding. He was probably watching her right now just waiting for her to make a move. Squeezing her knees to her chest she gnawed at her bottom lip. It was slightly swollen and tasted like dry blood. When had she cut her lip? She couldn't recall. The moon's light coming in through the window shone brighter meaning it was probably late into the night by now. Wearily she shifted her gaze to the lining of the doors across the room. She hated being cooped up in this musty barn, her pants were already beginning to smell like laundry that had been left wet for to long. Cautiously her eyes swept over what she could see of the room, she hoped she was as alone as it appeared. Giving the room a last nervous glance over she slowly got onto all fours and began crawling towards the doors. She kept close to the wall trying to hide within the shadows and stay as quiet as possible. Her breathing was quiet now that she had managed to calm down.

Slowly she edged against the wall, her knees sinking into the smelly hay making a squishing noise every time she moved forward. Trying to keep her thoughts calm she wondered how the place had managed to get this wet. With every move forward she could feel her heart beat a step faster. The door was so close but at this pace it would take her a good couple minutes to make it over there. Time passed by slowly matching along with her pace, when she finally made it to only a few yards away her heart was beating so violently she could feel it in her chest. Gnawing at her bottom lip indecisively she contemplated her next move. The large double doors were sitting idly to the right of her. She could continue her cautious pace but when she was a couple feet from the door she'd be visible in the light. If she just winged it right now and ran for the doors, would she be too loud and would 'he' catch her…?

Gulping nervously her eyes flew to the room behind her then back to the doors. She was going to wing it. Pulling her knees up and crouching on her feet she readied herself to run as fast and hard as possible.

_Okay, one, two, three._

She pushed herself up and ran to the door. Adrenaline was racing through her body giving her a sense of invincibility. She could do this she was going to make it out of this abandoned hell hole. Grabbing hold of the indented door handles she pulled with all her strength. Unsurprisingly the doors didn't budge so instead she quickly changed tactics and pushed on them. They didn't even move a millimeter under her strength. Inwardly screaming she tried sliding the door to the side. This time it moved. The door she had in her hold slid about an inch to the right before stopping short like it was being blocked by something. The sense of invincibility shriveled away leaving her feeling panicked. She focused her eyes on what was behind the newly wide crack to realize there were chains on the other side of the door keeping her locked in. Every time she pushed the door to the side the chains would go tight. She was locked inside…

Feeling a little more panicked with that thought she whirled around expecting 'him' to be standing behind her. But she was met with the disturbingly empty dark room. Her eyes traced over the loft up above but there was nothing unusual that she could see. Maybe she was alone... Walking away from the disappointing doors she looked up towards the only window in the building. There was no way to get to it unless she had a ladder. The loft didn't reach around the right wall which was where the window was highly placed. Letting out a frustrated sigh she decided to do the only thing she could. She began to explore the building looking for any sign of a ladder or another way out.

_xxx_

This place was disgusting. Her foot had sank into two hidden puddles in the hay going as deep as her knee. And she stumbled upon a pile of rotting wood with hundreds of maggots using the hay beneath them as a nest. She gagged at the smell hastily backing away from the scene and covering her nose. Unless maggots just naturally smelled like satan's rotting ass hole there was definitely something dead laying with them. Her attempt at humor just made her even more depressed. Her pants were drenched and she was exhausted. Over the course of the hour she had found a large rusty axe that looked like it hadn't been touched in years and a small hole in the wall where it looked like someone had stabbed the wall from the inside. From what she had found she realized there was no way up to the loft. If there was a ladder it had been pulled up onto the loft where it was unreachable. Lazily slinging the rusty axe over her shoulder she strolled back over to the double doors.

Stopping mid stroll her eyes widened from the sudden beautiful idea that jumped out at her. That hole she found was definitely made from the inside… She could use the axe to try and hack a hole large enough for her to crawl through. The walls were made of rusted metal but they were thin and flimsy enough to give her hope. The hole she had found was to close to where the maggots were, so she picked a spot somewhere in the middle of the left wall under the loft. It was dark where she stood but if there were any progress she'd easily spot the light shining through. Taking the axe into her grip she swung down against the wall. She cringed from the painful vibrations that reverberated through the handle. A loud screeching thud echoed through the room from where she had hit the wall. It was one of the most unsettling sounds she'd ever heard. Looking back nervously she began to hack at the wall violently ignoring every bone shaking pain going through her wrists.

Even though she should be freezing sweat sprinkled her forehead and nose. The wall wasn't giving through yet. Holding up the axe she swung down this time as hard as possible, she expected this would be the hit that caused the most damage. She swung the axe down only to feel the axe go still. She stood stiffly mid swing staring terrified at the violet eyes boring into her disapprovingly. He had the middle of the axe handle in his grip stopping her from bringing it down.

"Could you have found a more useless tactic at escaping?"

Her eyes narrowed at the hint of sarcasm in his voice. Bringing her hands away from the axe like it had burned her she stepped away from him.

"I'm sure you found it amusing watching me struggle to find a way out of here."

He slowly brought the axe down to his side.

"I'll dispose of this before you hurt yourself."

She glared at him hoping he could feel every ounce of hate that she felt rushing through her.

"I wish I could hurt you." She spat, hoping it would affect him in some way.

He took a slow step towards her and this time she didn't budge. There was no where to run anyway.

"I don't think you understand your situation. It was either this or a very slow, very painful death."

The words rolled off his tongue so naturally it made her shiver. He took another step towards her until he was standing right in front of her.

She glared at those demon eyes hoping it would stop him from coming any closer. She couldn't help wondering where this new sense of bravery had spawned.

"I hope you don't just expect me to believe you after everything you've done to me."

"And what exactly have I done to you?"

She couldn't help bringing her bottom lip in between her teeth. What a stupid question to ask. This time she was going to humor him. Hardening her glare she began recounting everything.

"You drugged me and Ramona at the club, you date raped me at my house, you followed me to work, you followed me to Ramona's and nearly killed me from fright, you… broke into Ramona's house and-"

A low growl cut her off before she could start becoming hysterical.

"I have nothing to do with that girl, you were the only one I had my eye on. What Kaine has planned isn't my concern. As long as it doesn't involve you I could care less. Don't blame anyones actions on me unless you know what you're talking about, which you don't."

She stared wide eyed at his reaction. He was seething with anger but she wasn't sure if it was because she had offended him with her wrongful accusations or if it had to do with the subject of this Kaine.

She was a little reluctant to keep firm but she needed answers. She needed to find out what happened tonight.

She smoothed over her features and made her tone a little more gentle.

"Please…" She noticed his eyes widen a little bit.

"Tell me what happened tonight? Who was that man in Ramona's room?"

His dark silhouette was still, only his eyes searching her face. After a couple seconds had passed he finally answered her.

"Kaine... his name is Kaine. Him being there may have been a coincidence, I'm not clear, but that girl was chosen to be his next prey, by now he's devoured her completely. You might have been next had I not been there."

Without noticing she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip breaking open the tender scab that had healed over. She could just imagine that "man" she had seen in the window biting into Ramona's flesh, like some cannibal. Knots of disgust and agony tightened in her stomach. She wanted to puke, she wanted to scream and cry to rip out her hair and throw and break everything she could. Most of all she wanted to see Ramona, she needed her best friend more then anyone.

Large tears formed in her eyes before falling freely down her cheeks. She peered down at the dark ground beneath her.

"W-why is this happening…?"

Her already hindered vision became completely clouded. Never in her life had she felt like her life was meaningless until now.

Strong hands reached over and gently pulled her hands away from her face.

"Do not worry, this pain you are feeling will become numb to you in time."

Pulling her hands out of his own, she brought them back over her face and turned away. Anything he had to say didn't matter. She needed to grieve for Ramona. It still didn't feel possible that she was gone. Dead… They had just been talking to each other a few hours ago. With every sob that escaped her she couldn't help thinking this was all just some sort of dream, any minute she would wake up to find it was just a horrible nightmare. Ramona was such a strong person she couldn't be dead. And she couldn't have died by some unexplainable demon man who eats people… It didn't make sense this was the real world. This wasn't possible, but somehow someway it had happened. The blood curdling screams she had heard Ramona make echoed through her head. She sounded like she was in so much pain… Her Ramona…She wanted to think of all the times her and Ramona had had, there were so many. She could think of all the times they would never have and now everything they wanted to do together was down the drain, but that would mean this crying session would go on for hours. She needed to block this gut wrenching sorrow out. She had never felt so numb to any other emotion before.

Swiftly she wiped her flowing tears away but they just kept coming. She wiped her cheeks over and over with her fingers. She feared she would never stop crying. Was this really how their lives would end. She let out a sudden gasp when "violet eyes" stepped in front of her and pulled her against him by her waist.

She really didn't care who it was holding her right then. She was so fully exhausted and sad nothing mattered, and that was a fact. She didn't lean into him but she allowed for him to wrap his strong arms around her so her tears were now falling onto both of them.

"P-please bring her back…" She sobbed even more loudly her knees giving out from underneath her. She would have fallen back into the old hay had he not held her up.

He didn't say anything to her request, he just held her more tightly as she sobbed against his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm updating because I recently got a new follower. knowing I have people who like this story is what drives me to update. So thanks. :)**

It was dark... Her skin pruned and sensitive from laying in the moldy soaked hay for hours. She desperately stared up at the window above. If only she could reach it, she could get herself out of this hell hole...

The heavy silence that hung in the air was barely disturbed by the low protest coming from her empty stomach.

It had been days since she had last seen violet eyes. Days of watching the light from the sun rise behind that window and set leaving her to be enveloped in darkness once more. She felt she would die soon, the sour smell that hung in the room was letting her know she would be assisting in the pungeant smell of rot and decay.

She absently wondered if things decayed faster if they were wet.

Lulling her head to the side she stared at the dark corner where she had seen maggots eating away at something, most likely an animal, just under that large piece of wood. It was disgusting having her thoughts shrouded with such depressing filth but it was too late for her.

Life had taken a long hard shit on her and that was where her thoughts lyed.

Time continued to pass along at a slow measured rate but it was of no concern to her. She prefered to be alone in darkness rather than face another monster...

It was with that thought in mind that the dark corner she had been staring through began to move... She watched in mild unconcerned interest as the shadows grew thicker and seemed to roll her way. It was like that fog that had trapped her on Ramona's porch just a week before.

It rolled across the hay towards the center of the room. As her head followed its movement she noticed that the whole room seemed to be growing darker.

"It is time."

The voice that carried through the darkness resounded through the room like a hiss.

She feebly shook her head side to side protesting its words.

"Nu..."

A dark figure stepped out from the thick fog that had gathered at the center of the room and approached her slouched form.

She could never forget those eyes.

Strong arms hooked themselves behind her legs and backside scooping her up from her nest.

Her body was too exhausted to try and fight, too sick. Only her mind raced with panic, hoping she wouldn't be suffering the same fate as her friend.

It all happened so fast she barely had time to register her surroundings being whisked away from her. The feeling of nausea swiftly made her head spin and stomach threaten to spill the bile that resided within it. Her hair whipped her face in all directions as she felt like she was spinning and falling while at the same time she couldnt mistake the strong arms holding her up.

As swiftly as it had came the wind suddenly stopped and everything was still once more except for the spinning in her head.

She kept her eyes closed afraid she would open them only to find she was in that same dark warehouse.

But eventually time out weighed her patience and she opened her eyes. A harsh gasp escaped her lips when she realized she was no longer in that abandoned musty warehouse. In fact she had no idea where she was.

A large purply sky that stretched on for eternity was the first thing that met her vision. Stars the color of crystal dotted its surface, there must have been tens of thousands of stars making the sky look like every inch was speckled with glitter.

Her eyes traced across the sky down to the desert garden that stretched before her. Miles of deserted untouched desert was layed out before her, tinted a dark color by the purple sky above.

"Wha- Where..."

She began to hyperventilate in panic. A sheet of cold sweat covered her body as convulsing chills rushed down her spine. Shaking her head she began to struggle against whoever was holding her up.

"Be still."

Looking upwards towards the man who spoke she saw 'violet eyes' but he wasn't looking down at her he was staring straight ahead, a frown ethcing his features. The panic attack that had threatened to take her consciousness slowly began to subside but she still couldn't seem to catch her breath.

Her wheezing resounded through the warm air but 'violet eyes' didn't seem to notice his victim suffocating in his arms.

Keeping a steady stride he concentrated his attention elsewhere. The soft crunch of his steps against the sand filled in the silence between her wheezes. With each step forward she choked on the air that just didnt want to fill her lungs.

Her thoughts were in an array of panic. What fresh hell was going to happen this time. Just when she felt herself becoming dizzy once more she noticed they were approaching a gray fog. At first the fog was only settled as high as his ankles but with more ground that they covered it rose steadily higher until their entire bodies were shrouded in a hazy darkness making it next to impossible to see. Still this didnt detir 'violet eyes' in the slightest, his stride remained unfaltered.

Just when the fog had become so thick she could no longer see the man holding her in his arms his footsteps suddenly came to a hault.

"Fasheth veqet vaghakla neth."

His words resounded through the dark fog, sounding rough and almost demonic. She shuddered underneath the intense influence of his voice. Then the sound of a deep sigh answered his words and where there was just fog in front of them seconds before there now stood a large wooden double door the size of a house.

Her eyes became wide as saucers as she stared at the looming door. Black and purple vines climbed upwards entangling themselves around the splintered worn cracks decorating the surface of the old door.

'Violet eyes' again began his stride forward ignoring the girl in his arms that was bristling with fear. The door seemed to grow larger with each approaching step. She found herself wondering how he was going to grab the thick metal handles when they must have been about fifty feet above them. Her question was answered when he merely stepped through the door as if it werent there in the first place.

She watched in awe as ripples began to flow away from the foot that had just slipped through the surface of the door, like he had just disturbed the quiet surface of a lake. And then he took another stride forward engulfing them past the mirage of a door.

The first thing that met her ears was the sound of a womans piercing scream. Orie flinched from the high pitched sound that rang against her ear drums.

Looking around wildly she noticed giant rock cliffs as tall as buildings surrounding them. A large rushing waterfall was spilling down the side of the cliffs before her into a giant river bank which flowed freely into a thick river. The dark blue river ran through the large grass plain that they now stood upon, though where the river led was too far for the eye to see.

The sound of clanking metal and low gut wrenching moan drew her attention from the beautiful scenery before her.

Tracing her eyes towards the sound coming from their right her eyes immediately began to bulge when she found the source of the moaning.

A scream ripped from her throat when the sight of two large white eyes beneath a long mane of tangled black hair met her vision.

A naked girl crouched on all four stumps was running towards them. Her head was mishapen to that of a long oval shaped egg. Her skin was white and wrinkled her mouth dripping with blood. Those white eyes seemed to be staring straight at her. She struggled against the man holding her but his grip around her legs and backside only tightened.

The wheezing was starting to become worse as she stared at the thing coming towards them. A murderous glint and a pained expression graced the deformed girls features. A wretched moan stabbed through the air as she struggled to attack them as fast as was possible on four stumps. And then the girls running was haulted by the metal chain wrapped around her neck. She had reached the limitation of the chain that was now pulled taut.

A disturbing moan that sounded alot like a screech of pain escaped through the girls dripping lips. She seemed to watch their retreating forms, her blind stare never leaving Orie until 'violet eyes' backside hid her from view.

By now Orie was trembling and about ready to pass out. Whatever that thing was it reminded her of a horror film she had just seen recently, though remembering the name was the least of her concerns.

Trailing towards the thick river the mysterious being holding her wasn't in the least preturbed by the appearance of that disturbing mutilated girl.

He took them over a large wooden bridge that would easily bring them across the river. Her eyes danced across the blood splotches that stained its floor and railing.

Her first thoughts were how this did not look good.

You know that moment when you know that if you don't run now then you're going to die? Such as when a burgaler is holding you at gun point or when a violent rapist is seconds away from finding your hiding spot, well that's the feeling she was starting to get.

That feeling where your body knows that all life for you will end if you don't act. She thought to herself how maybe she was at her breaking point of sanity or maybe she just now realized that she still wanted to live but in any case she knew she would rather run and die then find out what happened to that mutilated girl.

Looking upwards she saw that his expression, that she realized was no longer shrouded in shadow, had remained a concentrated frown. Whatever he was turning over in that freaky inhuman head of his was keeping him distracted.

Quickly before they stepped any further she brought her hands up and gouged two fingers into each eye with as much strength as she could muster.

A low gut wrenching demonic snarl that literally felt like it resounded through her bones was his immediate reaction. He threw her against the bridge floor and took a step back.

Her back cracked against the wooden floor sending the burning air rushing out of her lungs. Spinning her head in his direction she watched for an instant as a shadowy fog that seemed to ooze from his body trailed up to his face shrouding the black stream flowing from his bleeding eyes.

Shakily and hastily pushing herself to her feet she reacted without thinking. She grabbed onto the blood stained rail and hoisted her body over it, dropping into the river. A high pitched squeak tore from her lips the second she saw herself careening towards the water. It was colored such an unnaturally dark hue of blue.

And then the image was gone to be replaced by the sound of water plugging her ears and an icy chill over her skin.

Opening her eyes she stretched her arms out in front of her and began following the current without breaking the surface. She hoped to be invisible for as long as her lungs allowed her to stay under water.

Its amazing how far your body can stretch its abilities when its very existence is in danger. She must have managed to stay under water for a total of three or four minutes which was way longer then she would ever be able to accomplish normally.

Finally it came time to go up for air or else she would pass out so hastily yet reluctantly she went up for a large lung full of air.

The dizzyness in her head slowly subsided with each harsh in take of breath. She made sure she continued her swim forward without so much as looking back.

She appeared to be alone when suddenly a dark shadow sored across the river in front of her. Looking around wildly she pumped her arms faster and readied herself to go back under.

"Having a nice swim?"

Letting out a squeal of surprise she looked over to find 'violet eyes' kneeling over the side of the river giving her a smirk. She noted he appeared to be unharmed as well. Ignoring the man beside her she dove back under the water intent on staying under for as long as humanly possible.

Again three or four minutes must have passed before white flashes began to cloud her vision and she knew she was just seconds away from passing out. Quickly she resurfaced to find him kneeling at the edge of the river once again.

"Aaahhh! Get away from me you fucking monster!" Her voice came out high pitched and cracked but the frustration she was feeling came across.

Tears of frustration and overall exhaustion rushed down her face. Her body was reaching its limit. The smirk on his face never wavered.

"I find I'm liking this getting to know you human. You caught me off guard back there, which has never happened to me before."

Breathing heavily she frowned at him while still crying.

"I hate you."

His dark eyes followed her as she floated away from him.

"As do most."


	7. Chapter 7

**Short and a little boring I know but its developing. :p**

Standing up from his kneeling position he slowly followed her along the river watching her curiously. Escaping him seemed like an impossible feat but she wasnt going to walk into his arms just because she couldn't hide from him. Deciding to give her lungs a quick break she floated along with the current, keeping her eyes peeled for any sort of escape.

"You're not capable of escaping me, and because of where we are it wouldn't be wise to try."

She ignored his words bringing her tongue over her cracked lips. Inhaling a deep breath she dove under water once again. Reaching her arms out in front of her she descended towards the ground beneath her looking to see how deep the water went.

Her arms were shaking and weak with exhaustion but she tried her best stay conscious through her sluggish movements.

It was much too dark for her to see her blurred surroundings underwater but eventually her hand swept across somtheing stiff and solid. Feeling around its edges she entangled her fingers through soft threadings attached to the solid object. Pulling on the soft strings she began swimming upwards towards the surface with her new discovery in hand.

She had this sick feeling in her stomach that her fingers were entangled in what was human hair but she had to see what it was she'd just found at the bottom of the river. Resurfacing she quickly looked around for her kidnapper. She spotted him immediately exactly as he was when she had dove under water, just strolling along beside the river his eyes watching her every movement.

Taking a deep gulp she slowly lifted her hand out of the water to find a womans decapitated head hanging from her fingers. The heads face was contorted into one of complete and utter terror, its eyes lifeless with a milky film over the irises.

Letting out a scream she flung the head across the river causing it to land near 'violet eyes' feet. It rolled a couple times over until its face was facing her, almost taunting her with its horrified gaze. She stared shocked and disgusted at the rotting head.

The body of water surrounding her suddenly felt tainted and unclean. She could only imagine how many rotting carcass's were lying just under her feet. They probably had that same terrified expression upon their faces.

Contorting her face in disgust she suddenly came to the conclusion that she was in hell and that man standing there, watching her at the edge of the river was the devil himself, here to torture and mutilate her for an eternity.

With her vision clouding her eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her head and her body began to sink below the surface. Her body had finally given out on her and she found that this was what she'd been waiting for, for she knew she couldnt have really escaped anyway...

xxx

A warm feeling was the first thing that came to her attention. It was spreading through her chest down into the soles of her feet, bringing with it the tingling sensation of new life. Suddenly without realizing she hadnt been breathing her body coughed out a mouthful of water and cold air rushed hastily in and out of her lungs.

Opening her eyes she saw a flash of a starry deep purple sky before she squeezed her eyes shut.

Again she opened them to see that same unusual sky painted high above her. A whisper resounded through the air drawing her attention to the man crouched beside her. His two fingers were against her chest, a glowing white light spreading over her skin.

She could feel energy seeping back into her body giving her back the strength she had lost. Her eyes widened as she watched his glowing fingers trace slowly upwards from her cleavage all the way to her right cheek.

Her gaze followed along the arm up to the man attached to it and to his face. For some reason she could only muster a whisper herself.

"Why?"

His face stayed void of any emotion as he matched her wondering stare.

"This is the third time."

Swallowing nervously she suddenly wanted to slap his lingering hand away from her cheek.

As if reading her thoughts he took his hand away and stood from his crouched position.

"I suppose I could tell you why since we are safe from any of their spy's here."

Inhaling a deep breath she pushed herself up with her elbows to find that they were at the edge of a cliff. The rock and broken gravel that made up the ground was cold against her skin causing goodebumps to decorate her arms. Large boulders and sharp edged rocks scattered the land around her blocking her view of any landmarks that could give her a hint as to where they were. Though she doubted she was even in America anymore...

Pointedly standing up trying to mask her frustration and curiosity with a blank face she stiffly leaned against a boulder a short distance from her kidnapper.

"You carry an unusual scent for a human."

Narrowing her eyes she absently sniffed one of her long tangled locks only to find that she smelled of wet hair. Nothing unusual in the least.

"The scent of one who is eager, strong willed and not easily broken... Your eyes are like a glass window into your thoughts, I dont even have to search them long before I know what you are thinking. You are strange and yet still so painfully human it's revolting."

It was hard trying to keep a blank face when all you wanted to do was murder the person addressing you and then run into the distance screaming bloody murder in hopes that someone will rescue you from this hell.

crossing her arms over her stomach she couldnt help but scowl.

"You're absolutely insane I hope you know that."

She bit out savagely letting her growing anger line her voice.

"Are you telling me you kidnapped me and possibly murdered my bestfriend because I smell interesting to you and now you have some weird sadistic desire to keep me as your prisoner."

A vile smile graced 'violet eyes' features while he cooly watched her with those creepy eyes.

"Exactly."


	8. Chapter 8

"That's it!"

Throwing her arms up in the air she looked towards the heavens with a look of desperation. Quickly she made a silent prayer for god to help her before directing her full attention to _him. _Even if she was an athiest there was nothing she wouldn't try to gain her freedom back.

"You are a sick sadistic monster and I'd rather die then be forced to go another day with you!"

Stalking forward she gave him the ugliest snarl she could muster. Pointing her finger into his chest she poked at it with every sentence that left her lips.

"Now kill me now or take me back home. If you don't then I'm jumping off this cliff and doing it myself."

He stayed silent for a moment calculating her with his gaze.

"Then jump."

Her eyes widened when he gave her that smug expression as if he were daring her to take her own life. She thought to herself, of course he would like that idea wouldn't he!

Flaring her nostrils with each breath she challenged him back.

"Fine!"

Taking her angry finger away from his chest she backed away towards the edge of the cliff. The wind decided to pick up at this moment sweeping her red dread locks to the side to wave away over her right shoulder.

"I think it's time I joined Ramona anyway so don't try and stop me."

She spat with her words sending specks of spit flying between them.

He stayed silent, only watching her.

When her feet had reached the very edge she peaked a side glance down below. Sharp rocks protruded from the side of the cliff offering her no chance of surviving this fall. Squeezing down a nervous glob of saliva she shook from a sudden chill that raced down her spine.

Damn him for making her do this. Damn him for saving her from that stupid disgusting river. Damn everyone for never finding her in that abandoned wherehouse...

Closing her eyes she thought to what her life would be like if she didn't jump. If she didnt take her life right now she might end up like that mutilated girl... Or like Ramona.

Opening her eyes she glanced back towards her kidnapper.

"Just answer me one question before I die. Is there a heaven?"

The composed man across from her suddenly began to walk towards her.

"You really want to know."

His remark came out as a sarcastic taunt rather than a question. Placing his last step in front of her he leaned forward causing her to lean back against the open air behind her.

"A smile crossed his lips before he whispered in her ear, "No."

For some reason she didn't beleive him and the fact that he would lie gave her the smallest spark of hope.

"Then I'll see you in hell."

With that last sentence she fell back into the open air. Her feet dangling above her she watched with satisfaction as the mans eyes widened in surprise and he leaned over the cliff watching her fall to her death.

Bet he wasn't expecting that one either. She smiled.

Gotcha, you dumb asshole and now I'm free.

Closing her eyes she waited for the impact to kill her.

**The End.**

**Bahaha just kidding. Wait for the next chappy. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

She waited but the impact never came. Suddenly her neck whipped to the side giving her a painful whip lash. Two arms had snaked around her waist and pulled her away from the flow of building impact. Bulging her eyes open she whipped her head around to find the creature she loathed more then anything holding her in his arm as he clung to the side of the cliff.

"You are a very stupid human."

His words seethed with anger as he stared into her bulging eyes.

"Do you think I actually want to keep you alive. Well I don't!"

She flinched, shrinking against his arm as he continued to yell at her.

"We find your kind to be nothing but selfish ignorant nobodies who are only good for feeding on. In fact I wish I could kill you right now and end both of our suffering but I won't let you out that easy. You are mine! Do you understand that, I found you first and now Im not just going to let you slip through my fingers!"

Weakly shaking her head she looked behind her downwards towards the ground. They were in a desert again, the sea of sand spread out beneath them looking as infinite as the ocean.

"I will never give up trying to escape." Glaring back at those burning violet eyes she shook her head again.

"Id rather die then spend another moment in this hell with you."

He snarled.

"You've already made that clear."

Leaning forward he covered the distance between their faces bringing them only a breaths width apart.

"Lets make a deal. With every time you try to escape me I will kill someone in your family and bring you their head. Once I've slaughtered everyone in your family I will move on to your friends family and bring you their heads as well. Sound like a deal?"

Gasping in horror she pressed her hands hard against his chest in hopes of causing him pain.

"You fucking maniacal asshole."

A smile spread across his face.

"Don't test me because I will do it."

Quivering with a renewed sense of anger and loathing she brought her hands up to his neck threatening to suffocate him with her hands.

"If you put as much as even a finger on my family I will kill you!"

The raw determination in her voice was strong and she meant every word of it.

"Good. Lets see who can survive this game the longest."

Closing the last inch that seperated them he brought his lips over her own.

The kiss was dry. She didn't respond to the warmth of his mouth against her own, only stared into his open eyes. They watched each other like that for several minutes, her nostrils flaring as they both challenged each other to make the next move.

He then pulled away giving her an expression of triumph.

"Allow me to show you your new home for the time being."

Their bodies were then whisked away in a flash of dark shadow leaving behind no evidence of having ever been there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay a new review! And now an update! Thanks so much MinecraftedPocky!**

Stumbling forward she roughly fell against the floor. Not knowing which direction was right, up, or down she squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again. Her vision was spinning from that horrid thing her kidnapper liked to pull, with the wind and shadow and then suddenly finding herself somewhere completely new. She doubted she would ever get used to it and hoped she wouldn't be around long enough to have to.

The first thing she noticed was cold stone pressing against her flattened cheek and palms. Pushing her upper body up she attempted focusing on her surroundings. The distant hum of a waterfall in the distance could be heard echoing off the walls.

Pushing her knees up so she was resting her weight on them she continued observing the dark room. While the floor was smooth the walls were rough and obviously made up of natural rock that wasn't meant to be anything but cave like.

An open archway allowed a purple light from outside to spill over her. It was darker then it had been moments before meaning it was getting later into the night.

A large pile of thick white sheets were spread across the floor against a dark corner of the room. Above them hung a white bed net allowing whoever lay there protection from any insects that may wander inside.

Trailing her gaze away from the strange bed she noticed that the room was bare of furniture or objects of any kind.

"You'll be sleeping in here until I decide what I want to do with you."

Turning towards her kidnapper she couldn't help but give him a cold smile that didnt quite meet her tired eyes. He was standing underneath another archway leading into a pitch black tunnel that led to god knows where.

"Where exactly did you bring me?"

She unknowingly clenched her hands into fists.

"You're not in your world anymore, you're in mine."

With the end of that statement his dark figure turned away from her and disappeared into the darkness.

She really hoped he was going somewhere to die a slow painful death.

Pushing herself up from the floor she slowly edged towards the archway that allowed the night air to spill into the room. She was met with quite a large view of that same waterfall cascading down the cliffs and flowing into a thick river. Below she could scope out miles of land surrounding her. To her surprise there was actually miles of trees behind the large grass plain she had stood upon earlier.

The trees looked to be a different array of colors but it was much too dark to makeout their hue. Squinting her eyes she searched the grass plain for that horrid girl from before.

She easily spotted the bridge she had leapt from earlier, but she was too far away to see the blood splotches that stained its wood. Sweeping her eyes away she examined the grass across the way searching for a hint of movement.

And then to her horror she spotted the girl. Her heart clenched in her chest from the disturbing sight. Backing away from the archway she fell backwards onto her backside.

The girls long black hair framed that same distorted white head. She was crouched on all four stumps staring up at the same archway she was standing in just seconds ago. She was watching her.

With wide eyes she backed up even further into the dark room.

She wondered how the hell she was going to get out of this. Was she even safe right now? What if that same grudge girl came crawling into this room when she was sleeping.

she gagged with the memory of the red liquid that had been dribbling from the girls mouth.

Rubbing at her watering eyes she immediately stood up and searched for any type of weapon that could be laying on the floor. To her disappointment she found nothing.

Glancing at the tunnel 'violet eyes' had disappeared through she began trailing towards it.

What was she to do now were the words that rang through her mind. If she explored this dark passage her kidnapper would hurt even more people... And even though she didn't have the best relationship with her family she wasn't cold enough to ignore their death on her hands.

Letting out a shaky defeated sigh she dropped to her knees, ignoring the pop of her knee caps slamming against the stone floor. Another bruise didn't mean anything anymore. She was alone in the world and she had no idea how to save herself.

xXx

The seconds passed on into minutes, the minutes stretched on into hours, there she sat blankly staring into the dark passage way. Dark circles lined her eyes, an emotion of defeat and depression was devouring the inner workings of her mind.

"Am I going to become insane?"

She half heartedly uttered to herself.

She was hardly surprised when she heard a familiar voice drawl out from behind her.

"You really are pathetic aren't you. I was almost hoping you'd try and leave just so I could show you that I'm a man of my word."

Her eyes slightly narrowed before returning back to her blank depressed stare.

She continued to stare into the suffocating darkness of the tunnel as she spoke in a monotone voice.

"Who is that girl?"

He knew exactly who she spoke of.

"She is a symbol."

A frown of confusion crossed her face.

"A symbol? A symbol of what?"

"A symbol of what I do to your kind. A symbol of power. A symbol of what I won't not do. She assures the others that I have not grown weak."

Stiffly turning her head behind her she narrowed her eyes with disgust.

"You did that to her?"

Standing up from her position she turned towards his shadowed figure and rushed towards him. She ignored the aching in her stiff knee caps and the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"You torture humans? That's what you do!? Is that what you like?!"

She was growing hysterical about ready to throw herself off another cliff. Bringing her hands up to his neck she squeezed the light fabric of his shirt into her fist.

"You sick fuck, why would you do that to someone? How could you hurt somebody and like their pain... I just... I don't, I can't-

A loud sob broke from her throat.

Suddenly she found herself being squeezed against a broad chest.

"Stop it." He hastily said.

Another sob escaped her throat. She was at a complete loss of words.

"You couldn't understand."

Shaking her head from side to side she buried her wet face into his chest. She noticed his embrace around her grew tighter.

"This is so infuriating, why can't I kill you..."

She didn't respond instead only relishing in the self pity from this situation.

They stayed like that for a few minutes with her openly crying into her enemy's chest.

She was so absorbed in the moment she didn't register another voice in the room until her kidnapper had pushed her away from his embrace causing her to fall onto her back.

"Is this a new pet Scylus?"

Rubbing at her swollen eyes she directed her attention towards the foreign snake like voice. Her breath caught in her throat causing her to let out a strange hiccup. The new man standing in the room looked eerily familiar.

The man had long black hair that lengthened to his lower back. The ends of his hair were flowing around his body as if they were submerged in water and had a mind of there own.

His yellow eyes swiftly observed her pathetic form before directing their attention towards her kidnapper.

"You haven't had her for very long I'm assuming?"

His sentence was very obviously questioning and sounded even a bit accusing.

A growl reverberated from 'violet eyes' throat.

"Why are you here?"

"I thought I'd come and find out what exactly you think you're doing."

The shirtless slender man slowly began to walk towards her. Each slow step he took reverberating off the walls. Her eyes widened with a new surge of fear when he stopped short in front of her.

Grabbing a handful of her hair he lifted her from the floor until the edge of her toes were grazing the floor.

A scream of pain ripped from her throat. She clawed his fist in her hair and tried to scratch out his eyes but he held her at too far a distance for her fingers to scathe his face.

"Look at me girl." He demanded in a booming voice that made her want to shrink from the spot and disappear.

Her eyes began to water from the pain he was causing.

Closing her eyes she refused to heed his words. She felt the fist grow tighter in her hair causing another sob to tear from her lips.

"That's enough!"

"What do you mean that's enough? I haven't even gotten started. Why don't we start by cutting off her lips. That way she'll have a reason to cry. And then we could move to ripping out this ragged hair that she has until she doesnt have a scalp."

"Kaine if you don't drop her in the next three seconds I will kill you."

'Violet eyes' voice had grown deep and demonic sending an unnatural chill through her bones.

Very suddenly she was dropped to the floor her body crumpling like a rag doll. Her heavy breathes came out in short pants. She couldn't believe he had just threatened to scalp her and cut off her lips.

"Maybe we should cut off those tits if that's what's distracting you." The man said in an angry voice.

Backing away from the two men while still laying on her back, she crossed over into the dark passage way, never keeping her eyes off them.

The place where her kidnapper had stood seconds before was now taken up by a figure shrouded in darkness. The shadows of the room began to move of their own accord enlongating into sharp vine like shapes that lengthened across the walls and slithered through the air, all of them pointed directly at the unwelcomed guest.

The snake like man backed away towards the open archway. A deep angry scowl etched his narrow features.

"You've grown weak Scylus, do you realize you just protected a human!"

Suddenly incoherent words whispered through the room in a language she couldn't recognize.

The man seemed to understand them because his face grew angrier if that was possible. And then as suddenly as he had appeared a swift shadow rose from his feet over encumbering the length of his body and leaving behind empty space where he once stood.


	11. Chapter 11

**Am I weird for writing this chapter? :o**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows!**

Pressing her palms against the cold stone floor she backed further into the dark pathway until only half the room her captor stood in was visible. Emotional exhaustion swelled within her chest allowing a numb yet somehow sad feeling to envelop her conscience.

She stared at the entrance of the room letting out a hushed whisper, "Just stay away from me..."

After that sentence ended the shadows of the room began to soften camoflauging back into the corners where they were meant to be.

He then stepped into her line of vision light shadows still playing across his figure. Walking towards her with purpose behind his eyes he knelt down in front of her.

She backed further away on all fours, her breathing echoing off the walls.

"There's no need to be afraid he won't be coming back."

Cold sweat clung to her skin causing the small frays of hair on her forehead to stick to her moist skin. Her breathing quickened when he reached out a hand to touch her cheek.

"Who gives a fuck if he's gone, you're still here."

She swatted at his hand only stopping her backward edging when he dropped his arm to his side.

"Please just die already or leave me alone, I don't want to be here!"

His stony gaze gave no indication that he had heard her words. Staring at her defeated form for a good few seconds they watched each other. It reminded her of a panther watching it's prey patiently. Who knew what his next move would be.

Breathing in a long harsh sniffle she wiped the snot from her nose onto her sleeve. She was still wearing her black crumpled work shirt and a pair of black work pants. Though now as she looked down to see the shimmer of her snot spread against the cloth she realized these clothes must have been soiled with sweat, dirt, and blood as well.

"Nothing has changed. Do not forget our agreement."

Her eyes snapped away from her sleeve back to the predator before her.

He stood from his kneeling position, his eyes never leaving her.

"If you attempt to escape the first head Ill bring to you is your mothers."

His body then disipated to a dark dust like shadow before disappearing entirely.

She stared into the dark empty room ahead. Her mouth slightly agape by the adasity of his words.

Another sniffle echoed off the walls and then suddenly she found herself crying hysterically. Would she ever get used to being a prisoner...

oOoOo

Groggily cracking both eyes open the first thing she noticed was a pinkish light showering over her.

Letting out an exhausted moan she squinted against the light to realize she was in that same cave like room from before. White sheets were snuggly wrapped around her warm body and the netting drawn around the heaps of blankets she was laying upon.

She knew she had not crawled into these sheets herself so the only explanation was that _he _had put her here.

Throwing back the white blanket she swiftly sat up. Her eyes immediately flew to something laying at the edge of the sheets by her feet. It was a neatly folded black dress with four small wooden buttons closely sown down the chest area.

She eyed the dress wearily before slipping off the blankets to slowly edge towards the open archway.

The scenery was just as beautiful as she imagined it would be in the sunlight. The miles of forest that surrounded the grass plain below were hues of orange, pink, and green. Almost like that of fall colors but these colors were more vibrant and eye catching.

Her eyes scanned over the view hungrily. She wanted her freedom back.

Her gaze danced across the sea of trees to the light pink sky above. Taking in a short gasp her eyes widened when she noticed an unnaturally large blood red moon in the sky.

She stared at the alien planet aghast that it was not the same moon she was used to. As awe inspiring and fairy tale like as it was, she found the absence of a warm blinding sun disturbing.

Bringing her hands up to warm her arms she turned from the view to face her new prison cell. She purposely avoided looking at the vicinity where that mutilated girl was. She didn't think she could face that girls disturbing appearance without putting her mental health at risk.

Letting out a breathless sigh she slowly walked over to the new outfit that her kidnapper had left for her.

Picking up the light dress she held it up at arms length. It looked to be her size which she didn't know if she found that promising or more annoying.

She let out another sigh before she threw her pride out the window and discarded her old smelly work outfit.

The cotton dress ended up being a little tight but it felt good having clean clothes pressing against her skin. The only thing about this new outfit that was bothering her was the lack of underwear underneath the dress. She very well would not continue wearing her soiled underwear of over a week.

Squeezing her legs together in an attempt to forget her nudity she then walked back over to the open archway to watch her surroundings as she remained there.

It was almost comical when she thought of how she was in the same situation as a captured princess, waiting at the highest tower for her rescuer to come and slay the evil sorceror who dare to force her to be his own.

she moaned in irritation by that notion. The possibilty of her being rescued were nilch and that was depressing.

"It seems I've found your weakness. If I were to threaten to bring you your fathers head would you willingly spread those legs for me too?"

Snapping her head towards that infuriating voice behind her she gave 'violet eyes' her deepest most disgusting expression.

"That would only work if I were a carcass and even then I'm sure my stiff legs would put up quite the battle against a sick fuck like you."

A throaty chuckle left his lips causing her eyes to widen in surprise. Even though she hadn't thought about it she would have thought it impossible for him to laugh. Her life was just getting more disturbingly curiouser and curiouser.

He casually crossed his arms over his chest.

"It seems you're getting your spirit back. No more insistent crying or useless begging."

She frowned at him before turning away entirely.

If he was going to address her callously then she didn't feel the need to aknowledge him. Maybe that would make him lose interest and then she could die without putting her family at risk.

Even though she was turned away she could feel his eyes raking down her body. It made her skin crawl with disgust. It reminded her of that time at the club when he had played her for a fool and shamelessly hit on her then when she thought he was human.

Deepening her scowl she snapped at him.

"Go away! I'm hoping starvation will take me soon so I won't have to deal with this shit anymore."

He responded as if he had not heard her.

"I've come here to take you out of your cage."

She was quiet hoping the hard stare she was sending into the horizon was enough to tell him she would be going nowhere with him.

Her negative thoughts were suddenly haulted when a tight grip on her upper arm startled her into looking behind her. He had her arm in his grip before his face disappeared into darkness and she felt herself being whisked away from that lonesome room.

Staggering forward she rested her palm against her queesy stomach while taking in quick breathes to try and steady her racing heart from that little fiasco.

"Goddammit, stop doing that!"

Leaning over the floor she squeezed her eyes shut before standing up straight and taking in her surroundings.

Light footsteps trailed away from her as her kidnapper made his way over to a large blazing fireplace.

The room they stood in was dark, the fireplace being the only source of light.

She watched her kidnapper gesture towards a small table off to the side that was half hidden by the dancing shadows of the room.

"You should eat."

Raising her eyebrows to his turned backside she allowed her gaze to trail back over the table. She was surprised to find a plate filled with food adorning the tables surface.

"You expect me to eat? And eat something _you _set out for me?"

An unamused laugh strained from her throat.

"I think I'll starve."

She was surprised by her own fiery attitude. Normally she had always been a tad bit of a bitch, but ever since she had had her life torn from her she had been reduced to a vulnerable sniveling girl who would have been unrecognizable to her own eyes.

She wondered when it was she had stopped caring about being afraid.

The man standing before the blazing fireplace then crossed his arms behind his back. She narrowed her eyes when she could sware she was witnessing the dancing shadows lick speratically across his tall form in a motion that was faster then the shadows dancing across her own skin.

"Suit yourself, just know that the chances of you dying of any kind of malnourishment or sickness in my presence is zero."

She frowned finding that little piece of information disheartening.

"What do you want? Why did you bring me here?"

"That is an insightful question."

He tisked.

"A question I myself was unsure of the answer to until recently."

She took her eyes from his turned back to examine the room they stood in. She hoped to find a means of escape should the need to run arise. It was difficult trying to make out the shape of a door against these blackened walls, it was like the fire only lit up the center of the room.

"You see I was under the impression that it was utterly unheard of, my kind being drawn to your kind like I was. When I saw you that night it was like a moth being drawn to a flame. People... Humans..."

His toned turned to one of disgust.

"Are no more then cockroaches to my kind. Your lives are of no use to us unless you are in agony. We can feed off of your fear, make any human writhe in so much pain and intolerable agony that they lose hold of their sanity. It is a truly delectable scenario that I used to enjoy doing."

By now she was watching her kidnappers backside with wide eyes. He turned from the fiery scene to face her direction, those violet eyes were burning as bright as the flames themselves.

"Last night Kaine said something most unusual that caught my attention. You see my kind we do not find your species in the least bit... Attractive. For him to insinuate that the reason I had not killed you was because of your breasts was foolish... Yet true."

Self consciously she crossed her arms over her chest and took two hasty steps back. She did not like where he was going with this and it was making her nervous.

"N-no maybe you're just hungry... Maybe your mistaking and you just think I look especially tasty..."

She mentally punched herself. Was she really trying to convince him to mutilate her to insanity.

She squeaked.

"Or you know maybe god is giving you a sense of goodwill and is telling you not to eat me, you know just to let me go."

He ignored her words only watching her with those smoldering eyes.

"From the moment I saw you... Smelt you... Touched you I knew you were different. For a creature of shadow to feel a carnal need, a need i've never felt or gave much thought to before. And for Kaine to suggest it, means that it is possible and has happened before. It was difficult for me to find an answer when my species doesn't document anything that has happened in history on paper but I was able to connect my findings and realize what you are."

She began holding her breath when he suddenly paused.

The words '_Oh dear lord please strike me down' _and the words 'Did_ he pause just for dramatic effect that_ bastard' rang through her head in a panic.

She backed away from that unwavering gaze.

"You're what I'm going to call a carrier for now, that is until I can speak with Helio's about this."

"A what?"

She was skeptical but at least that didn't sound so bad.

"A human woman who's body is capable of carrying our seed."

Her eyes widened to that of the size of small saucers.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" She frantically shook her head. "No!"

"That first night in the human world when I spoke with you, me and Kaine had arrived there in search of new prey. He must have felt it as well, this alien attraction, though I believe he mistaked the scent to be coming from your friend, the fool."

He then slowly strode towards her, "It was easy enough slipping Rohypnol into both of your drinks to get you out of there fast without being noticed, though at the time I was unaware that Kaine could have been feeling the attraction too. So I took you from that place and I searched your mind to find where it was you resided. I took you into your house and played with your body wondering how it was that I was feeling a sexual interest in a human. After some time I left you there, disgusted by this sudden primal need to claim a human..."

By then he had her cornered against the heavily shadowed walls. A squeak escaped her lips when he was just inches away. She really hoped he was just playing a horribly cruel mind game right then for she really didnt want anything he was saying to be true.

"The next day I couldn't get you out of my thoughts so I followed you. I immediately sensed Kaine was in that girls house, again at the time I thought it to be merely a coincedence that he was there, that he had chosen to destroy your friend and it had nothing to do with you. So I rescued you from him thinking he would destroy you too if you were present. I hid you from view for a weeks time so as not to draw any attention to us. Unfortunately I believe Kaine has been discreetly searching for you for I have been seeing alot of him since that night. You are a link to the continual existence of my kind. My body and mind wants you near me at all times, I have this need to keep you unharmed and safe. It is a curse having discovered you."

His last words came out in a passionate snarl.

Her shoulders began to tremble with a wave a nausea that was suddenly settling through her body.

"I'm a curse? You're the one who has ruined my life..."

As usual he ignored her words.

"Your life is mine, it's best that you aknowledge that now so I won't have to teach it to you in the future."

Hot tears slowly trailed down her cheeks as she stared into those hard eyes.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

He slowly leaned his face in causing her to flinch away when he brushed his lips against hers.

In a low feral whisper he said, " So you understand what you are and will have no questions when I claim you with my seed."

Those violet eyes were a glazed mixture of orange and violet burning as brightly as two burning orbs. She cowered away from his tall form that was entrapping her against the wall.

Everything he had said rolled through her mind again and again and again...

This was what hell was like.


	12. Chapter 12

xXx

Pressing her body as far back into the wall as possible she cringed from the connection of their waists as he pressed against her. The way those eyes possessively raked down her body was enough to make her want to vomit. Too shocked to realize she actually was going to vomit she leaned forward when the acidic bile rose up her throat and spilled over onto her enemy.

She made a wretched yakking sound as she emptied the sour liquids from her stomach.

"Humans..."

She heard him mutter in a disgusted tone before she felt his ominous presence back away from where she was cornered.

Looking up from the small mess she had left on the floor she watched as her kidnapper slowly took off the dark vest he had been wearing. The fire reflected off the sheen of thick saliva that now stained it.

Folding the vest over his arm he walked over to the fireplace and casually threw it into the flames.

She watched him while wiping the last of the vomit from her mouth with the back of her hand. He now only wore a strangly designed dark shirt and a pair of what appeared to be formal black pants. Straightening herself from her kneeled position she ignored the new burning sensation in her chest and narrowed her watered eyes at his turned back.

"This is so fucking twisted... You're an evil piece of shit and I would never..."

Her raspy words trailed off leaving her throat feeling slightly raw.

"Evil is a matter of perception." He inclined casually.

"I find I've been quite merciful with you."

Clearing her throat she averted her gaze to scan over the objects in the room. She already knew everything was masked well from the darkness emanating from her captor but she knew she had to find something...

Her eyes did their best to focus as she slowly slid against the length of the wall. She thought to herself that the table that had displayed food moments ago must surely have a knife or a fork. Inching her way to the table she swiftly looked towards his turned back before continuing her desperate search. He was silently staring into the fire having seemed to become lost by the view of the blazing flames.

Brushing her hand over the plate she felt her hand graze something warm and sticky before the tips of her fingers found the cold steel of a spoon. Cursing inwardly she felt along the side of the plate for any other sort of weapon. When she felt nothing but the empty surface of the table she swiftly grabbed the spoon and stuffed it into her bra.

It was in that second that his voice carried over the room again.

"This situation has certainly been curious. Though it is revolting that my species can be driven by the same animal instincts as humans."

He continued to stare into the fire.

"Mating with a human..."

He allowed the words to slowly roll off of his tongue as if he were deciding on their flavor.

She wearily eyed his shadowed form. Whether he liked the sound of those words, she wasn't sure, but she was sure she was more disgusted by them than he.

Gnawing on the tip of her tongue she hesitated before speaking.

"Aren't there more of you? Like females?"

He slowly turned his back on the fire and faced her.

"No. There are only a few of us to my knowledge though we rarely see one another. We were born from the shadows of this realm, born with the ability to cross over to your world and back."

Stepping towards her his eyes began to glow a shade darker. A chill suddenly ran through her body by the eery sight of him stepping towards her.

"Only able to survive off of your essence."

She narrowed her eyes. She was getting really weary of being in the same room as this monster.

"Essence? You mean you torture people and you kill people and that's what keeps you alive?"

"I suppose that conclusion is more or less accurate."

He smiled as he drew closer. It wasn't a smile she found in the least bit comforting. Swallowing down a nervous glob of saliva she backed away against the wooden table.

"Is there anything I can do... Anything I can say that will convince you to set me free?"

She already knew the answer to her question before he began shaking his head.

"Is that dress to your liking?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you going to do? If you touch me I swear thi-"

"Your threats are empty to me."

He cut her off with an annoyed growl to end his sentence.

"Do what you like, say what you like, but you are my pet."

He reached his long fingers gently around her throat forcing her to look him in the eye.

"And there is nothing you can do to get away from me."

She gasped at the matter of factness of his words. Swallowing hard she pried his wrist away from her throat before sliding away from the table and speeding out of his path and out of arms reach.

"Fine."

She said shakily her shoulders convulsing with each intake of breath. Even though she felt hysterical on the inside she had a plan forming within the inner workings of her mind.


End file.
